personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts/Summary
Episode 102: Ghosts Act I In an elevator, Bill, on his way to his lover's place, is approached by Reese, who informs him that the two men standing behind them are hit men, sent by his wife to kill him because he is cheating on her. Before they can strike, Reese intervenes and puts them out of action by shooting them in the legs, suggesting Bill, "call the police and a good divorce lawyer." A pay phone rings on a New York street. A man with a British accent answers it, and is given a high priority job to do at, "triple the usual fee." He asks for the name, but says no more. On a New York street, Reese tries to tail Finch, but when he turns the corner he disappears. Finch then calls him and tells him that they have a new number and informs him that he knew he was being followed. Detective Carter is later called to the scene of the attack on Bill, because according to Bill's statement, "some gentleman in a suit" was involved. Raymond Terney is investigating the shooting. Finch and Reese walk though a cemetery. The Machine has supplied them with an unusual case: the Social Security number of Theresa Whitaker, a 15-year old girl who was believed to be dead, murdered along with her entire family. They stand in front of her headstone, confronting the possibility of having to help a ghost. Act II Nathan Ingram walks onto the secured, abandoned floor of an office building, where he finds Finch running on a treadmill. Ingram hands Finch a trophy and notices an early version of the Machine. Finch explains that it receives government feeds from the NSA including e-mail, phone calls and surveillance videos. While this prototype only covers New York City, Finch claims he is trying to "teach" the Machine how to track people and sort them according to the information, anticipating it will take four or five years to complete. A map of the city is shown with every person represented by a moving square. }} At a marina, Reese and Finch discuss the girl's case. The marina is the last place Teresa was seen alive, departing on a weekend of sailing with her family. Finch explains that her father's businesses failed following the market crash, leading the police to believe he killed the family, then himself. The bodies of all but Teresa were found leading Finch to believe that if the Machine generated her number, she must be alive. Reese surprises Fusco at the police station, having used Detective Stills' badge. Reese demands Theresa's file. Back at Finch's library, after watching news footage following the murder, Reese concludes it was a professional job. While Reese sets out to find if Theresa is hiding with a friend, Finch poses as an insurance agent and visits Theresa's aunt, Elizabeth. Finch learns the family buried an empty coffin and that her ex-husband, Theresa's uncle, Derek, never got over the murder. She gives Finch Derek's old cell phone number. Carter and a colleague, Kane, discuss the records on the Man in the Suit: seven files, all heavily redacted. Kane suggests it's the federal government manipulating his records. At Washington Square Park, Reese confronts Theresa's friend, Deacon Page, who is reluctant to help. After pairing Deacon's cellphone and intercepting a text message warning to "T", Reese spots Theresa at a nearby ATM. After a short chase, Theresa slices Reese's hand with a box cutter. She escapes but Reese confiscates her ATM card skimmer. Act III In an office building, Finch is making his way to his cubicle, while being greeted by fellow employees as "Harold." Finch is surprised to find Reese waiting for him; it seems as if Finch has been working in this company for the past 17 years with none of the employees knowing that Finch owns it. Reese shares his experience in the Park, telling Finch that Theresa is surviving by using a skimmer machine to rob ATMs. Realizing that her uncle is hiding from creditors, Reese seeks out the hitman that killed Theresa's family. With Fusco's help, Reese tracks down Solnick, who killed Theresa's family, now serving a life sentence. He claims he spared Theresa since he does not kill kids, and tells Reese he was paid in cash by an unnamed man. He and Finch realize that a new killer has been hired to finish the job Solnick started. As they talk, a security camera catches the British man confronting Teresa's friend Deacon in the park. Finch finds a lead in Grant Whitaker's financial records, and Reese begins surveillance of Landale Financial, one of his failed investments with which he bought parcels of land. As Reese observes their offices from a rooftop, Derek arrives. Before Reese can determine why he's there, he's pulled away when Finch locates Teresa. Reese finds Theresa at a laundromat where they are both attacked by the British man, a hit man nicknamed IRS. After a short struggle that ends with IRS being shot by Reese, Theresa agrees to trust Reese. Act IV Reese rents the top floor of a nondescript hotel and takes Teresa there. He questions her, but learns little. Reese leaves Theresa there with Finch. As Reese looks for Derek, IRS bugs Teresa's aunt's phone. Reese finds Derek who retells the story behind the family's murder. Theresa's father's assets were supposed to be turned over to him. Theresa's father partnered in a land deal betting that the government would step in to clean up the biohazards. Unable to afford to finance the deal alone, her father brought in Landale and it's owner Jimmy Calhoun as a limited partner on Derek's suggestion. Landale ordered the murder of Theresa's father because they did not want to wait for the government to clean up the site. Following the death of Theresa's family, Derek became the beneficiary of the estate and Landale executives expected him to sign the property over to them. Should she come out of hiding, Teresa is the legal heir to the property, explaining why they want her dead. At the hotel, Finch talks to Teresa about trust, and having a loving aunt. Ingram, the co-builder of the Machine, is shocked when he finds out that Finch has taught the Machine to ignore "irrelevant" crimes, with only eight people knowing about the Machine. Ingram wonders how they can live with the knowledge of the irrelevant list. After explaining that the Machine deletes the irrelevant crimes every night at midnight, he insists that the machine was not built to save "somebody," but rather "everybody." The face of Jessica Arndt shows up as a victim before Finch shuts off the monitors.}} As Finch and Reese discuss what Reese has learned from Derek, Teresa attempts to escape, believing she's better off alone. Finch follows her, and tries to persuade her that she's better off trusting someone. At his house, Derek is shot by IRS after refusing to divulge Theresa's current location. At the scene of the crime the police recover a photo of Theresa stuffed into Derek's mouth. Carter declares they must locate the girl. Meanwhile, as Reese watches, Jimmy Calhoun and a Brooklyn alderman discuss the parcel of land, and their plans for it, unaware Teresa is still alive. Carter investigates the death of Teresa's uncle, who is found with a picture of Teresa stuffed in his mouth. Theresa's calls her aunt but cannot bring herself to speak. Finch reveals that her aunt loves her and misses her. IRS listens to the call via the tap on her aunt's phone and tracks the call to the hotel. Reese tracks Calhoun, Landale's representative, who receives a message that the "package lost and found". Reese crashes a dump truck into Calhoun's car and finds out that it is too late, as IRS is already on his way to the hotel. Reese warns Finch and Theresa to escape, though IRS is already on their floor. Act V As Finch and Teresa hurriedly try to escape the hotel, they are cornered by IRS. Using Finch's technology skills and Teresa's street smarts, they nearly evade IRS. Teresa refuses to leave Finch, and IRS corners them in a laundry area. As IRS raises his gun to shoot them, he is shot at the last second by Reese. Reese calls Detective Carter announcing it is time for them to meet. Back at Washington Square Park, Carter discovers Theresa wearing Reese's suit jacket. Teresa tells her "her friend" told her Carter is trustworthy. Across the street, Reese and Finch watch them before walking their separate ways. Later, Fusco assists in the arrest of Jimmy Calhoun. Following Calhoun's arrest, Theresa's questioning regarding Reese is cut short by Elizabeth's arrival and their tearful reunion. Back at Finch's empty cubical, Reese discovers "Harold" no longer works there and no one seems to know why. Meanwhile, in the company's lobby, Finch dispassionately disposes of his few belongings and calls Reese informing him he is a very private person for his own personal reasons. Reiterating that he will be the one making the calls, Finch exits the building, passing by a bust of the company's founder, Nathan Ingram. Under the title "The Founder", the dates of his life are listed as 1962 - 2010. es:Ghosts/Argumento Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 1 Episode Summaries